Fight For This Love
by books13
Summary: The parents don't agree... What are Draco and Hermione willing to do to stay together? Read to find out! Please review!


**A/N: Hey so I posted part of this a long time ago and i found it unfinished in my Notes so I decided to continue. But then I found out i already posted so I deleted it. Anyway it's a long complicated story. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Hermione POV<p>

Draco and I had been together for about five months, but when he said that I needed to officially meet his parents, I knew it wouldn't go well. We talked for a while together, then Narc-I mean Mrs. Malfoy whispered to Luc-Mr. Malfoy and asked me if we could take a little walk outside. I knew something was wrong. We walked mostly in silence until we reached the top of a hill and there was a little silver hairbrush laying in the grass.

"It's getting late Hermione, your parents are probably worried about you. You should go," Mrs. Malfoy said flatly, showing no emotion in her face.

"OK, I guess I'll just go say goodnight to Draco."

"NO," Mrs. Malfoy snapped. "Just go. Now." And pointed to the hairbrush. I quietly walked over to the hairbrush, avoiding Mrs. Malfoy's eyes so she couldn't see the tears starting to run down my face. I bent over and lightly grabbed the hairbrush. It brought me back to my house in London. I raced up to my bedroom and stuffed my head in my pillow and let the tears run.

* * *

><p>I guess I must have fallen asleep because I woke up with the sun shining in my face. I groaned and went downstairs to find my parents already up.<p>

"What a surprise," I mumbled to myself, sarcastically.

"Good morning, sweetheart," my mum smiled once she saw me.

"Morning," I said, not bothering to add in "good" because it was just the opposite.

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Yes please." Even though I wasn't hungry at all. My mum put a plate in front of me. It had a slice of toast, two eggs, and a strip of crispy bacon. I mostly just looked at it for ten minutes and eventually just pushed it away and walked up to my room to start packing to go back to Hogwarts that afternoon.

* * *

><p>I finished packing about an hour later and decided to Disapparate to the station where I would meet up with Harry and Ginny, and Ron who was still mad at me for dating and liking Draco. Well, he was going to be happy with my news.<p>

I found them by the 'normal' pillar between platforms nine and ten.

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed once she saw me and ran to give me a hug. "Hi! How are you?" she exclaimed once she let go.

"Ummm..." was all I could say before Ginny glanced at Ron and I saw him give Ginny a pushy, angry look. Ginny just rolled her eyes and hurried me through to platform nine and three-quarters. We got onto the train and searched around for an empty compartment. Once we found one, we put our bags above us and sat down.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence, Ginny turned to me and asked, "OK, I'm only asking this because Ron paid me three galleons to ask this-" Ron looked up and slapped Ginny on her thigh.

"You didn't have to tell her that!" Ron shouted. Ginny just chuckled and lightly rubbed her thigh.

"So, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," she glared at Ron for a second before continuing, "Ron wants to know how your talk with the Malfoys went."

What was I going to say? "Mrs. Malfoy kicked me out so I'm guessing I didn't get her permission," I stated flatly.

Ron simply stood up and walked out. A couple seconds later, i heard a very loud "YES!" from the hallway. Ron calmly walked in and sat down again. A minute later, the person I didn't want to see at all stepped stuck his head into the compartment.

"Draco," I said flatly.

"Hermione," his voice was cracking and his eyes were red, "Can I talk to you for a minute, please?" so I quietly stood up and walked out with him. The moment the compartment door closed, he turned around to face me. "I'm sorry about what happened last night. I don't know how I can explain any of it" he said just above a whisper, his voice cracking slightly. I looked up into his beautiful, grey eyes. Then I felt his hand grasp mine. I felt something between our palms and I looked down at our hands to see the tiniest corner of a piece of parchment sticking out of our hands. I look back at his face to see a small twinkle in his eyes and the slightest bit of his signature smirk.

He quickly untangled his fingers from mine, leaving the piece of parchment in my hand. I turned around and went back into the compartment to find Ginny staring at the door as if she could make it burst into flames if she continued staring and Ron and Harry quietly talking in the corner.

"What was that about?" Ginny half screams once I sit down.

"I don't know..." I trail off, slowly opening the crumpled piece of parchment still in my hand.

"What's that? Did he give it to you?" Ginny inquired. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ron turn to look at my hands.

I ignore her last question and open it up completely to see Draco's slanted writing, only slightly shakier and rushed.

It read:

Hermione,

I'm being constantly watched to make sure I'm not seeing you behind my parents backs but I had to somehow talk to you. For some reason I have no idea about, my parents didn't like you. I'm still trying to figure it out. I'll fix it. I promise. I won't stop.

I love you,

Draco

At the last four words, the tears started to flow for the second time within the last twenty-four hours.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Ginny shrieked.

I couldn't speak, so I just shook my head, and brought my knees to my chest and set my head on my knees. I thought about that note for the rest of the train ride that I memorized it.

* * *

><p>Once the train stopped at Hogwarts, I slowly stood up, stiff from the long ride sitting in the same position. I stuffed the note that I noticed was still in my hands into my pocket and reached up and got my bag. I walked with Ginny off the train and onto the platform. I saw Draco a few yards away watching me. His eyes seemed slightly redder and face paler. My eyes started to water again at the sight of him and I saw him take one step forward before a tall man in black grabbed his shoulder. Draco pursed his lips and shrugged the man's hand off. I saw him quickly mouth "I love you" before he turned and headed toward the castle with the man walking a foot behind him.<p>

I sighed and hooked my arm with Ginny's and we headed toward the castle with Ron and Harry talking behind us.

After the sorting, the feast began, but I wasn't hungry at all. I mostly just stared at my plate, pushing the food around the plate with my fork until I finally looked up from my plate and over to the Slytherin table where I saw Draco doing the same thing.

* * *

><p>Once the feast was over, I went to the dormitory with Ginny, changed into my pajamas, and curled up under the covers.<p>

I lay awake for at least an hour. I heard a light tap on the window. I turned to see a black owl with a small envelope in its beak. I opened the window to let the owl in and it instantly flew over to perch on my knees. I took the note from its beak and slowly opened it. Once again, I saw Draco's slanted writing.

It read:

Hermione,

I can't remember the last time I didn't say goodnight to you two nights in a row.

As you saw on the platform, I can't even walk up to you. I got away from him on the train because Crabbe and Goyle were doing some tricks I told them to do to distract him for a while (he wasn't happy with them after they had hundreds of chocolate frogs attack him). I'll do the best I can. Forever and ever.

Goodnight Hermione

I love you

And on came the tears once more. I quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and my quill and kneeled next to my bedside table.

I wrote:

Draco,

I can't remember either. If you ever need any help. Just let me know.

I love you too.

Goodnight Draco.

I gave the owl the note and it flew off instantly.

I fell asleep with tears rolling down my cheeks, but with a small smile on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is! Sorry Draco is wayy out of character but I'll fix it in the (possible) chapters to come! Please review! No flames! Maybe see you soon!**


End file.
